God's Battles- El Dios de las Conquistas
by EbanS
Summary: Keima Katsuragi es un chico que ya roza la adultez viviendo una vida normal, un día al despertar nota que el ambiente es diferente y lo que menos sabe que es el inicio de su nueva batalla con la realidad. Alerta de Spoiler este fic esta situado después del final del manga así que haré mención de hechos relacionados a esto
1. ¿Quienes son ustedes?

_**God Battles: Los Viajes de Keima.**_

_**Bueno gente, traigo un pequeño Fic que pues realmente me surgió del alma sobre esta hermosa serie que es Kami Nomi, la cual situé después del final del manga y contiene tanto personajes (Oc) como personajes de TWGOK, así que pues si no han leído el manga es mejor que lo hagan antes de iniciar con esta historia fumada...**_

_***Todos los personajes de TWGOK son propiedad de Tamiki Wakaki, esta historia solo esta hecha con el fin de entretener.***_

_**Cap.1 +¿Quiénes son ustedes?+**_

Tan solo ha pasado un año desde el incidente de las Diosas, mi vida llego a ser como antes y eso lo adoro, enserio es bastante reconfortante alejarse de la realidad de porquería sobre todo de esos líos de demonios, dioses o lo que sea, vaya, no planeo abandonar esta vida. Me presento, mi nombre es Keima Katsuragi tengo 18 años, voy en 3er grado de preparatoria, mi vida es normal, mi mundo es siempre diferente y esta es mi historia en un lio más…

6:04 a.m. Residencia Katsuragi…

-hmmmm- un gemido indicaba que el chico castaño había despertado, la luz del sol se colaba en una abertura entre las dos ventanas de su cuarto y justamente los rayos le daban en la cara…

\- (Maldición, me he quedado dormido, parece que el cansancio me ha ganado esta vez)- pensaba Keima mientras miraba al techo sin razón alguna-Tch, realidad de mierda- mientras el chico dijo esto, se levantaba de la silla de juegos para ir a la puerta de su habitación.

\- (Que raro, normalmente Eri me despierta a esta hora)- El castaño se decía para si mismo mientras este se dirigía al baño, no sabía por qué

pero el ambiente de su casa era distinto, después de manejar su higiene diaria Keima procede a bajar a su comedor, pero algo detiene su paso y regresa al muro en las escaleras.

-¡¿QUEEE?!- Keima daba un grito al ver la placa donde los nombres de la familia estaban pues Eri no se encontraba ahí , tenía el rostro desconcertado y en su cabeza estaba buscando respuestas lógicas cuando una voz femenina lo saca de ese shock.

-Ara, ara... Keima, es impresionante que estés tan enérgico esta mañana- Mari, la madre de keima apenas se dirigía a la cocina con una buena actitud.

-Ma…Mamá-El castaño no podía ocultar la sorpresa de lo visto pero sin vacilar pregunto.

-Al parecer el nombre de Eri no esta en esta placa acaso, ¿paso algo? – Keima parecía interesado con el suceso, por alguna razón la realidad ya lo tenía en sus manos. Sin embargo, el rostro serio del chico se desvanecería al escuchar a su madre responder.

\- ¿Eri?- respondía su madre con un gesto de confusión. -Ahhh, ya lo entiendo estas hablando nuevamente de las chicas de tus juegos, por Dios Keima, estas empeorando. - Mari seguía su respuesta con su clásica actitud hacia su hijo cuando este hablaba de galges.

-Mejor espera en el comedor por tu desayuno- dicho esto se retiraba a la cocina poniéndose un delantal, el chico solo fruncía el ceño mirando parcialmente a la placa en el muro.

\- ¿Qué está sucediendo? – dijo al ultimo antes de irse a su comedor.

Keima estaba totalmente confundido, algo le había sucedido a su hermana Eri, ¿sería acaso que ella haya vuelto al inframundo por algo?, eso era lo más lógico que el castaño asumía.

-Tch, esa tonta hermana, tal vez se metió en otro problema- el chico salía de su casa con rumbo a la escuela con su PFP sin soltar.

\- (No me debería interesar lo que haga esa niña inútil)- el arrogante Keima se trataba de convencer en su mente que no se preocupaba por Eri(Elsie).

Tras caminar por varias cuadras jugando un galge muy popular que fuera sacado hace poco, el castaño lanza un suspiro enorme y se detiene para observar un valle junto a los rieles del tren de Maijima.

-Vaya, los días sin Eri, son bastantes tranquilos, no tener a esa niña pisándome los talones y preguntando tonterías es algo refrescante- el chico se apoyaba en un muro mientras de su bolsillo sacaba su PFP sin mostrar interés en llegar a la escuela después de todo era un "sabiondo" que tenia sus propias ideas sobre la educación.

\- ¡Yuuju! - Keima lanzaba un grito eufórico…

-Sin esa niña, jugare todo el tiempo posible sin detenerme- decía con una voz bastante enérgica mientras imaginaba heroínas de todos los tipos, sin embargo, el sentimiento le duro poco.

¡¿Por qué?!...

¿Por qué Keima no se sentía tan pleno?, algo le preocupaba bastante en la desaparición de su hermana, normalmente cuando era un demonio caza almas y se retiraba por imprevisto, le avisaba.

Algo en el chico sabia que no estaba bien con esa situación…

-Aghhh-

\- ¿Por qué me siento de esta manera?, Maldita Eri más vale que tengas una explicación cuando regreses- Keima gritaba al cielo mientras caminaba.

Llegando a la escuela Keima seguía su rumbo habitual sorprendentemente sin su consola, solo sosteniendo su mochila de ambos brazos, finalmente estaba al frente de su aula [3-B], lo único que hace es abrir su portón entrar como sin nada y como siempre sin saludar a ningún compañero. Acto seguido el maestro Akiyama entra para iniciar su clase de Filosofía, no sin antes pasar asistencia.

\- ¡Sakamoto Riuji! -

\- Presente –

\- ¡Takahara Ayumi! –

\- Aquí presente –

-Kasturagi Keima-

-…- El castaño solo hacia un movimiento con la mano sin mirar al profesor, como era común el profesor dejaba un lado el comportamiento de Keima por mero cansancio y proseguía con la clase.

\- ¡Espera! ¿¡Que está pasando!?- Keima de sobresalto salía de su mundo, con un rostro temblante pensaba en lo ocurrido pues el profesor no menciono a Eri y ahora era más que obvio algo pasaba con aquello. El chico solo espero a que fuera el receso para salir sin vacilar de la escuela con dirección a su casa, ya en el lapso de su camino se encontró con quien menos esperaba.

\- (¿T…Tenri?) –

Una chica castaña con dos trenzas a su vez dos moños rojos grandes y con el uniforme de una preparatoria distinta a la de Keima estaba al extremo de la carretera caminando a paso lento y fantaseando en su mundo, el chico con el aliento sobrante corrió hacia ella.

-Tenri… oye, puedo hablar con Diana- tomando el brazo de sorpresa a la chica y haciendo que volteara a verlo.

-Es sobre Eri, la verdad no sé qué ha hec… - el castaño se detuvo en seco al ver la expresión de terror en la chica haciendo que dejara de hablar.

-Kyaaaaaa- sin dudarlo Tenri lo golpeo con su mochila lo que hizo que cayera al suelo. - ¿Quién eres? – preguntaba en una distancia considerable, sin embargo, no espero respuesta y salió corriendo de ese lugar.

Keima en el suelo pensaba mas en claro sobre lo que pasaba, toda su lógica se estaba yendo al carajo.

\- (¿Qué estará pasando?, ¿acaso será otro problema con Dokuro?)- mas que preocupado el castaño parecía desesperado por saber mas sobre el tema, no quería quedarse obsoleto.

-(¡Te aseguro que no es eso, onii-chan!)- una voz retumbo en la mente de Keima sin avisar.

-(¿Nika… Dokuro, eres tú?) – El castaño se levantaba rápidamente buscando el origen de la voz.

-(¡Onii-chan!... ¡Cuidado… Tiempo… solo tu…!) – la voz de aquella mujer era débil y cortada, terminando por apagarse.

\- ¡Dokurooooo! – Keima no aguantaba este tipo de situaciones donde la información era realmente escasa.

-¡Maldición!, Debo llegar al fondo de esto…- el chico salió corriendo decidido de llegar a su casa.

-En el inframundo-

-Vaya, Vaya… ¿Quién tenemos aquí? – Un hombre de apariencia joven, de piel blanca, cabello negro y corto, con ropas blancas de estilo griego y voz intimidante se dirigía a una mujer muy conocida por ahí, que estaba en el suelo malherida.

-Es Dokuro-chan, el ángel de la muerte, decidiste dejar el recinto sagrado por este asqueroso lugar jajajajajajajaja – el hombre cuya presencia había causado una gran destrucción en el inframundo se encontraba a lado de la mujer.

-¡Onii-chan!- Dokuro gritaba con los ojos llorosos intentando alertar a Keima, pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano.

-¡Mi preciosa Dokuro! Quisiera matarte, pero si lo hago no habrá muerte en la existencia y eso seria un gran desbalance- aquel hombre recogía del suelo el cuerpo agonizante de Dokuro, mientras la veía furioso.

-Un humano, desafío el tiempo, ¡UN HUMANO! Burlo el tiempo-decía mientras cruelmente hostigaba a la mujer.

-¡DIME DONDE ESTA!-gritaba apretando el cuello de Dokuro.

-…-la mujer se negaba a hablar.

-Bien, bien… así lo decides, no puedo matarte… lo decía viendo con tal odio a la chica.

-pero si deshabilitarte-al terminar esto solo apretó mas el cuello de la mujer y en un instante desapareció.

-Que mala suerte la mía, el humano responsable es el único al que no puedo rastrear a pesar de que soy absoluto e imparable- el hombre parecía molesto con ese hecho. – además de eso, este lugar es muy repugnante, debe tener un mejor aspecto- dicho esto solo basto con un parpadeo de el para que el sitio pasara a ser un espacio lleno de vegetación y color.

-No descansare hasta destruir a cada uno de los intrusos que logran burlar el tiempo, son una gran amenaza para mi futuro- dijo el hombre antes de abandonar el inframundo.

-4:25 p.m. – Residencia Katsuragi-

\- Por fin llegue, a casa – Keima se veía exhausto, entro sin tocar hasta que la voz de un hombre lo detuvo.

-Parece que llegaste antes de lo planeado- la voz provenía de la barra de bebidas.

Al voltear Keima se percató que era Keichi, su padre quien bebía te en la una de las mesas y con un periódico en las manos.

-Pa…pa…¿padre?- ahora si el castaño estaba confundido de plano, lo de tenri, lo de Eri fue extraño pero ver a su padre quien no ha estado con durante meses sentado en una mesa era algo que precisamente no lo ayudaba mucho.

-Bueno, ¿y donde esta mamá? – el chico preguntaba mientras se adentraba en su casa…

-Keima, hijo sé que aun, no olvidas a tu madre, pero creo que es momento de mirar hacia delante y seguir caminando- decía su padre mientras se dirigía hacia el chico y le acariciaba la cabeza.

-(¡¿QUUUUUEEEEEE?!)-Keima ahora había llegado al límite de su cordura, no estaba en sintonía con nada de la realidad, sin hacerle caso a su padre sube al segundo piso y al final del pasillo mira un incienso encendido de ni mas ni menos que su madre.

Al parecer están existiendo cambios nuevamente en la realidad, pero Keima no se ha dado ni una idea del porqué, el castaño no le toma mucha importancia ahora y se dirige al cuarto de Eri y como era de esperarse no hay nada, por lo menos él quería encontrarse con un indicio de lo que pasaba, pero no, no había nada.

Sin esperanzas Keima solo se recarga en la puerta y coloca sus manos a su cara tratando de asimilar tal caso…

\- ¡Maldita Realidad! Deja de crear eventos de porquería- se decía para si mismo mientras se dejaba sentar lentamente en la puerta.

\- ¡Keima! Una linda chica te busca – gritaba Keichi desde la tienda.

El chico desconcertado se levanta y baja para confirmar quien lo busca.

En la tienda estaba su padre con una gran sonrisa y estaba Chihiro sentada en una silla de la tienda y aparentemente avergonzada mirando hacia sus manos.

-Bueno, tortolos los dejo solos- alcanzo a decir Keichi antes de salir e irse a su sala.

-Chihiro- Keima estaba sorprendido pues si Chihiro venía a su casa es porque si lo recordaba. - ¿Qué sucede? - el castaño aun con sorpresa preguntaba.

-P…pues me preocupe bastante después de que saliste como si nada, parecías muy presionado, así que quise saber cómo estabas- Chihiro lanzaba palabras que hacían tener un rayo de esperanza a Keima pues tal vez una diosa si lo recordara.

-Chihiro, ¿te puedo pedir algo? - el chico le preguntaba en su tono tan conocido.

-S…s.…sii- Chihiro le costaba responder pues la última vez que estuvo en la casa de Katsuragi, ella termino por confesarse.

-Puedes, regresar a la escuela tengo cosas que hacer- acto seguido Keima se prepara para salir, pues pensaba visitar a una anfitriona de alguna Diosa…

-¡No!- Chihiro se aferra a Keima por la cintura -Siempre tratas de hacerlo tu solo, sin ayuda, al menos dime que tienes pensado hacer- la chica sigue forcejeando para evitar que Keima salga.

-No te importa- el chico se trata de quitar a Chihiro sin éxito.

-Si lo hace- Chihiro sigue sin soltar a Keima.

En la sala esta Keichi sentado viendo Tv…

-jejejeje- ríe mientras voltea haber al dúo peleándose. – Estas parejas de hoy-

Tanto es el esfuerzo de los dos que terminan por salirse de la casa, sin embargo, era un sitio en blanco, prácticamente no había ninguna construcción, era un vacío de color blanco.

\- ¡¿Qué es esto?! - los dos chicos dicen al unisonó viendo desconcertados mientras siguen abrazados, lo que hace que se separen rápidamente.

-Te esperábamos Keima- dos voces femeninas y de gran eco suenan en el vacío, al suceder esto causa el desmayo de Chihiro, el chico atrapaba el cuerpo de la chica para que esta no cayera al suelo.

\- ¿Me esperaban? - el castaño decía algo impresionado por lo sucedido mientras el colocaba a Chihiro en el suelo.

-Lo hemos hecho desde hace tiempo, pero hoy que estamos en crisis, te venimos a buscar- las voces suenan a la par, en perfecta armonía. -Necesitamos tu ayuda-

-Si, si claro…- seguía el chico acomodándose los lentes y estando más tranquilo.

-pero primero, ¿Quiénes son ustedes? -

**Bueno banda es un capitulo corto, y en eso quiero saber que piensan acerca de esta pequeña historia que no quise abandonarla, si fueran tan amables de darme consejos y sobre todo ver si les gusto...**

**aun así planeo terminar este Fic bien fumado xD.**


	2. Encuentros sin palabras

**God's Battles- Los viajes de Keima**

**Bueno gente les traigo la actualización muy tardada del fic (por problemas en mi vida), la verdad no quiero abandonar la historia por nada aunque me lleve tiempo actualizarla, espero que les guste.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de TWGOK son propiedad de Tamiki Wakaki, esta es una historia ficticia y con libertades personales con fines solamente para entretener.**

**Notas de la historia:**

**"NPC" = Personaje no jugable**

**Capítulo 2 +Encuentro sin palabras +**

Tras pasar una serie de eventos, me he dado cuenta que algo pasaba, parece ser que esta vez pensé muy lento, sin embargo, no se en que problema me metí ahora.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? - Keima ya demostraba una personalidad más tranquila, ¿por qué?, porque simplemente tenia al frente las respuestas a todas sus dudas.

\- Mide tus palabras enclenque- una voz senil provenía de lo profundo de ese inmenso espacio, y sin avisar se hacia presente un anciano con apariencia de monje. – Estas al frente de Diosas supremas – decía el anciano inclinándose mirando sin dirección alguna.

Sin embargo, la reacción del chico no fue ni de sorpresa ni miedo pues ya había conocido a las hermanas Júpiter, demonios y almas fugitivas.

-Vaya, eso explica por qué estoy aquí- decía el chico mientras se sacudía el polvo que tenía después de haberse caído.

-Es cierto que lo somos, sin embargo, de eso no queremos hablarte- las voces hacían eco en aquel basto lugar. – Se trata de las consecuencias que trajo tu viaje hacia el pasado- extrañamente aquellas voces se materializaron en un instante, eran dos mujeres sin rostro, eran delgadas y vestían largos vestidos blancos.

\- ¿Consecuencias? – Keima parecía sorprendido, pues nunca en el pasado se puso a pensar acerca de los cambios que ocasionaría el salvar la Tierra del viejo infierno y sobre todo salvar a Dokuro.

\- Sabemos que crees que es por salvar al mundo humano o salvar a Dokuro- las mujeres parecían leer la mente de Keima. – Pero no es así, tu cambio no solo afecto a las personas de tu dimensión si no también afecto al multiverso, es decir a otros mundos, a otras realidades. – el silencio reino por unos segundos después de eso.

\- (¿así que un multiverso?)- el castaño no sabía con certeza lo que le iba a suceder. -Primero, lo primero ¿Qué son las Diosas supremas? - el chico se dirigía firmemente a los entes que tenía en frente pues necesitaba información para asimilar su situación.

\- Dioses, no solo son mujeres – ambas presencias al unísono decían. – Somos entidades universales que no interfieren en el flujo de las cosas, solo observamos y somos la base de lo que existe. – sus voces retumbaban en el lugar.

\- ¿Todo lo que existe? - Keima se intrigaba más del tema, pero su rostro no mostraba sorpresa.

-Si, el espacio lo es, también la vida, en ese sentido somos los 8 pilares de la existencia. – esta vez solo una mujer hacía notar su voz.

-Me presento soy Astrea la diosa del espacio y de las constelaciones, fui la encargada de traerte a la inter-dimension- terminaba de presentarse la primera Diosa.

\- ¿Inter-dimensión? ¿Este lugar? - el chico ponía toda la atención posible, no quería perderse ningún detalle, ya tenía experiencias de ignorar este tipo de situaciones. Keima ya imaginaba que se metería en un lio grande.

-Si, la inter dimensión es la división de una realidad con otra, no existe el tiempo aquí, no existe nada. Solo es la barrera diminuta que mantiene lejos y cerca una dimensión de otra, si no existiera este espacio, las realidades se fusionarían y el caos empezaría. – La diosa Astrea parecía admirar aquel recinto, y a su vez resaltaba la importancia del lugar.

-Este es el lugar mas indicado para evitar al antiguo enemigo, es más seguro si te contactamos aquí. – la diosa hablaba con seriedad hacia Keima con su voz resonante y omnidireccional.

-A sí que es un lugar muy importante como para que los dioses omnipotentes recurran a este…- hmmmm- el chico solo hacia un sonido de afirmación mientras se sumergía en su cabeza.

-Eso quiere decir que las experiencias que tuve cuando Dokuro afecto al tiempo ¿fueron parte de una alteración al multiverso? – Keima parecía salir de su mente de golpe.

-Si y no, esas experiencias fueron pequeñas dimensiones creadas por la anomalía de Dokuro, en cambio una verdadera realidad alternativa debe estar a la par de la tuya. - esta vez hablaba la otra entidad. – Me presento mi nombre es Jano y soy la Diosa de las dimensiones. – Esta diosa era más pequeña que Astrea.

-mmmm… Así que una diosa del espacio y una de las dimensiones…-

-(Aghhhh… ¡Maldita sea! Parece que estoy en un problema grande… ¿Por qué siempre a mí me pasa esto? )- Keima se atormentaba y se alborotaba el pelo. -Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? ¿porque estoy… -

-Les recuerdo que no debemos usar mucho nuestra energía celestial, mis diosas- el anciano interrumpía abruptamente a Keima con una sutil desesperación.

-No te desesperes Ferys, no tardaremos- Astrea respondía tranquilamente al monje. – Keima te pedimos ayuda eres el único que puede hacer que esta batalla termine antes de empezar, resulta que tus acciones en el pasado fueron el causante de liberar un Dios corrupto, Kronos. -firmemente Astrea seguía.

-Este Dios fue exiliado después de una gran guerra que nosotros libramos, fueron tiempos muy oscuros- el anciano ahora explicaba un poco acerca del tema. – Sin embargo, no es el momento de dar explicaciones. El tiempo no afecta en la interdimension pero eso no impide que Kronos sepa donde estemos, todos los dioses supremos y menores no pueden evitar hacerse notar con su esencia es por eso que no pueden resolver este problema. Necesitamos a alguien que piense antes de actuar y que tenga experiencia con estas cosas, es por eso que eres nuestra gran opción. – El anciano Ferys era muy directo con el chico castaño.

-Lo siento Keima, no nos queda mucho tiempo, así es que "ella" te lo explicara con más detalle, buena suerte. – sin avisar y de un parpadeo aquellas entidades se esfumaron.

El chico castaño pareció haber despertado de algún sueño, se acomodaba el pelo y entre abría los ojos, tal como si fuera un amanecer. Trato de levantarse, pero una sensación de pesadez lo molestaba en las piernas, era ni más ni menos que Chihiro, que al parecer no se había se había recuperado de aquel encuentro.

Sin ser cuidadoso Keima se levantaría bruscamente.

-Uwaaaaaaa… - el grito de Chihiro no fue nada despreciable, pues ¿quién no lo haría al chocar bruscamente en el suelo? Ella veía hacia todos lados buscando la causa de aquel momento vergonzoso y quien más que Keima que al verse cara a cara volteara a otro lado.

\- ¡No me toques! – decía Keima algo indignado en un tono bajo.

-¡No actúes como la víctima, Idiota! – furiosamente Chihiro, daba un fuerte golpe como ella sabía hacerlo. -ahreee~ ¿no estábamos en aquel lugar extraño? La chica sentada miraba hacia todos lados muy confusa.

-mmmm- (al parecer regresamos a nuestra realidad).

-(Bahhhhh! ¡Menuda porquería, porque siempre tengo que entrometerme en estas cosas!) – ahora Keima alborotaba su pelo de manera violenta con un sentimiento de fastidio, mientras se recuperaba de aquel golpe.

\- (Bueno, creo que seguiré con el plan ya hecho. Buscar a las diosas que me recuerdan.) – el chico había tomado una decisión y sin más dilación se levantaría del suelo e iría con cada una de las anfitrionas.

-¡Hey no me dejes aquí Otamega!- Chihiro estaba muy molesta como para llamarlo de esa forma. Sin embargo, Keima se había alejado considerablemente y como era de esperarse de él, no respondía a los reclamos de la chica castaña.

Chihiro no le quedaba más que suspirar y levantarse del patio de los Katsuragi.

-A pesar de que hemos salido, un par de veces, nunca se le quita esa personalidad molesta-

\- ¡Pero no es momento de quejarse, le puedo demostrar que soy una chica que lo puede ayudar! – con euforia la chica procedía a seguirlo con cautela.

Las clases aun no terminaban eran apenas 2 horas que habían pasado fuera de la escuela era obvio que él no podía regresar ahí. Sin embargo, Keima se dirigía a un conocido edificio.

\- ¡Mas vale que este aquí! –

-Vine sin vacilar, pero no pensé en la posibilidad de que ella este aquí, parece que este nuevo problema y la desaparición de Eri hacen que no pueda concentrarme. - Keima parecía algo cansado, observando un gran edificio por delante. Esperando el momento indicado para entrar.

\- ¡Pero mira quien tenemos aquí! –

\- ¡no es mas que el loco de los juegos de citas! - ¡Otamegane! – una voz masculina extremadamente enérgica y orgullosa se escuchó por las espaldas del chico.

\- (Para que alguien me llame así únicamente debe ser de la preparatoria Maijima)-

Keima volteaba sin vacilar, pero con una cara de sorpresa y molestia. Era alguien desconocido para el, un chico de tez blanca, rubio y de ojos verdes. Tenía el pelo corto casi similar al de él y en efecto era un estudiante de la preparatoria Maijima. El chico posaba para sí mismo con el fin verse "cool" además de tener el uniforme desarreglado, con el saco escolar desabrochado, la camisa sin fajar y desabotonado de la parte superior, en pocas palabras era el típico chico rebelde y guapo de las preparatorias.

-… -

Sin decir nada Keima se retiraba de aquella escena con dirección hacia el edificio.

\- ¡Vamos Otaku de galges! ¡No me ignores! - el chico rubio parecía molesto - ¡Te he estado buscando por todas partes! ¡Quiero hablar contigo de algo! – molesto el desconocido se acerca más a Keima que se encuentra mirándolo con cara de fastidio.

_**("¿Quién es? ¿un amigo tuyo nii-sama?")**_

\- (Definitivamente se escucha como algo que diría Eri) (¡Mierda! ¿porque la recuerdo?) -Keima se hundía en sus pensamientos mientras hacia una mueca de molestia. – ¡No tengo tiempo para NPCs! – decía mientras se daba la vuelta e intentaba entrar al edificio, tal vez no lo quería aceptar, pero extrañaba a Eri y eso lastimaba su orgullo.

\- NP… ¿Qué? – Tu eres el novio de Chihiro-chan ¿Verdad? – el chico rubio le ponía la mano en el hombro con una voz seria.

\- ¿Haaaa?- el chico castaño se detenida de golpe ante la pregunta del desconocido molesto. – ¡No te importa! Además, ¿quién carajo eres? – Keima forcejeaba con el chico tratando de que lo soltara.

\- ¡Maldito otaku! Como no recuerdas a tus compañeros de clases, Soy Riuji, entre hace unos meses a tu clase. Era de esperarse de alguien si vida social.- Riuji parecía molesto. – ¿Como es que alguien como tu le puede gustar a alguien como Chihiro-chan? – el rubio sacudía de un lado para el otro a Keima.

-¡Ahhh Carajo!- ¡Los personajes secundarios no deberían tener mas acciones!- ¡Suéltame NPC de porquería!- El chico castaño había explotado de tanta tensión y ahora los dos forcejeaban violentamente.

Cerca del edificio, más bien desde un pequeño parque con juegos infantiles, y específicamente desde un abusto Chihiro se quedaba atónita viendo a estos dos chicos en tal situación. Ella estaba tratando de ocultarse lo más que podía.

\- ¿Qué están haciendo esos dos? – Keima y… y ¿Sakamoto-kun? –

\- ¡Como te atreves a ignorarme Keima! - Chihiro se decía a si misma apretando su puño, claramente denotando enojo.

**-Ese uniforme… Chihiro ¿qué haces aquí? -**

Una voz ronca desde atrás sorprendió a la castaña quien se encontraba muy concentrada viendo aquel encuentro entre Keima y Riuji.

-¡UWAAAAAA~!- Chihiro daba otro grito ensordecedor e inmediatamente se tapaba la boca. - ¡Oye que te sucede! –

-….

-¡MIYAKO!- la castaña veía sorprendida a una de sus mejores amigas Miyako Terada, quien no tenía buen aspecto, pues parecía estar resfriada.

\- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- Chihiro contestaba nerviosa.

-Eso te pregunte yo – Miyako parecía no haberse dado cuenta aun de los dos chicos que estaban peleando lejos del lugar.

\- ¡Pues estaba buscando algo! - ¡Si! ¡Perdí algunos yenes aquí, así que estaba buscándolos! –

-hmmm… ok- ¡WOOW! ese no es Katsuragi y… y ¿Sakamoto-kun? – la chica de pelo negro al fin se daba cuenta de aquel momento embarazoso metros adelante. - ¿Qué hace Sakamoto-Kun, relacionándose con Katsuragi-kun? - Miyako lanzaba aquella pregunta.

\- No entiendo nada también- Chihiro suspiraba de confusión.

-Sakamoto-kun es alguien que no te gustaría tener muy cerca- la chica de pelo negro soltaba ese comentario con voz ronca.

-Si, lo entiendo un poco- la chica castaña parecía un poco interesada en lo que sucedía.

\- Tal parece que Sakamoto-kun era un pandillero, en su antigua preparatoria, de hecho su apodo era _"Senso-shin"_(Dios de la Guerra) – con voz seria Miyako le comentaba a la chica castaña mientras esta estaba aún agachada en aquel arbusto. -Ehh pero bueno solo son simples rumores jejeje~cof*

-Gracias Miyako, pero no deberías estar fuera de casa. –

-Descuida Chihiro, solo estoy con mi mamá de camino al doctor ella se detuvo al mini-market por agua embotellada~cof*- Miyako respondía con un tono más débil y ronco. -Me tengo que ir, cuídate. – finalmente la chica de pelo negro se despedía alejándose lentamente y tosiendo un poco.

-Bye Bye – alcanzaría a responder Chihiro aun en cuclillas. -Así que Sakamoto-kun es alguien peligroso, ¡aghhh! Han pasado muchas cosas raras el día de hoy.

En la entrada de un edificio departamental…

-¡MALDITA SEA! Este NPC es muy fuerte, no me puedo liberar~aghhh – Keima se esforzaba al máximo. -¡Suéltame!

-¡¿Por qué Chihiro te quiere a ti?!- Riuji Sakamoto lo sacudía violentamente.

-¡No lo sé! ¡ déjame ir!-

-¡Tu que la tratas muy fríamente!- ¡y yo la trato también como puedo! ¡bastardo!- El chico rubio parecía ahora lloriquear mientras sacudía a Keima. -¡Incluso me rechazo! ¡No una, ni dos! ¡Mas de 15 veces idiota!-

-¡Ya veo por qué! ¡Y es porque eres una molestia!- el chico castaño tratando de liberarse le decía gritando a Riuji.

-¡ehh! Tal parece que Keima está haciendo nada, creo que fue inútil seguirlo- con voz que denotaban fastidio Chihiro pensaba retirarse de aquel lugar con frustración.

Al tope de esta embarazosa "pelea" se escuchó desde lejos un grito femenino muy vivo y agudo. Tanto así que los dos chicos cesaron aquella escena vergonzosa entre ellos.

-¡KAMI-NIISAMA!- una hermosa chica de pelo azulado y ondulado hacia presencia, era delgada de tez intermedia (ni blanca ni morena), y con el uniforme de la preparatoria de Tenri. Traía en mano una "Naginata" envuelta con una manta.

-¡Malo! ¡Siempre eres así, me dejas sola! - la chica lloriqueaba mientras corría hacia donde estaban los chicos. - ¿Porque eres así conmigo? Yo que me esfuerzo tanto-

La chica misteriosa llegaba donde los chicos lloriqueando como niña pequeña, mientras los chicos e incluso Chihiro se quedaban atónitos ante la escena. y ahora ella se pegaba a Riuji apretándolo entre brazos.

-¿Es tu hermana? – Keima de la nada realizaba esta pregunta que hacía que ambos se quedaran callados.

-ahh~ oh es cierto mi nombre es Aria Sakamoto, mucho gusto en conocerte- la chica en un tono dulce hacia una reverencia.

-Ese no es tu verdadero nombre, ¿verdad? - tal respuesta impresiono a "Aria" quien no dudo en mostrar su impresión.

-ehhh~ ¿cómo sabes eso?… digo ¿qué estás diciendo? –

\- ¡No quieras desviar nuestro tema principal Otamegane! - Riuji también se entrometía en aquella charla.

\- Tu eres del nuevo infierno, ¿no es cierto? ¿del antiguo escuadrón de almas fugitivas? – el chico castaño insistía nuevamente pero ahora con un tono más serio.

\- ¡No me ignores, Otamega! - el chico rubio interrumpía del mismo modo, tal parece que trataba de evitar a toda costa el tema.

\- Es cierto, mi nombre real no es Aria, y sí, soy una persona del nuevo infierno. Pero para que sepas eso debiste haber sido el compañero de un demonio cazador- finalmente y cambiando su voz dulce por una más seria "Aria" respondía ante Keima. (Imagínense la voz de Diana).

\- lo era, mi compañera ha desaparecido, a si que de inmediato pensé si tu tenías la respuesta. – Keima estaba totalmente interesado en lo que sabia "Aria" al respecto, no quería perderse ningún detalle.

-Antes de responderte déjame presentarme, mi nombre es Zaria Jeddenger y soy una "Golden Hunter", puedes llamarme Aria simplemente – ella se presentaba de una manera mas occidental, como una dama burguesa.

-Mi nombre es Keima… Keima Katsuragi. – sin en cambio el chico castaño no hacia nada mas que acomodarse los lentes, mostrando una actitud fría. – Dijiste algo sobre "Golden Hunter" ¿qué es eso? –

-Prácticamente que es de la elite de los cazadores de demonios antiguos- Riuji también hacia presencia ahora con una actitud más tranquila. – Nunca imagine que fueras compañero de alguna cazadora, pero eso explica por qué Chihiro vio algo en ti –

-Como dijo Riujinii-sama soy un demonio cazador, sin embargo, no fui del escuadrón, soy de otro departamento el cual caza demonios que han escapado y que poseen a personas con fines perjudiciales, para eso se requiere una elite y compañeros con mucha fuerza física – Zaria hablaba en un tono con algo de orgullo (volviendo a su voz chillona como elsie).

\- (no lo entiendo muy bien, probablemente Haqua pueda tener algún tipo de información, aunque no la he visto en meses y es debido a que Eri decidió cambiar su pasado, eso puede significar que Haqua no sepa quién soy... ¡Maldita sea! ¡Tendré que pensar en algo rápido si quiero progresar!) – Keima pensaba para si mismo de la misma manera de siempre, mientras tomaba sus lentes y los limpiaba.

-mmmm~ eso explica muchas cosas, no soy mucho de hacer esto, pero requiero su ayuda. Son los que tienen alguna conexión con el infierno y necesito encontrar a mi guía. – el chico castaño se colocaba sus lentes con una actitud seria, tal parece que ya le tenia harto la idea de volver a relacionarse con demonios, dioses y esas cosas.

-¡EEHH!~ ¿¡Me estas diciendo que no me dirás si eres el novio de Chihiro-chan!? ¿¡Que recibo yo a cambio!? ¡Otamega! – Riuji estaba reacio a cooperar si no se le daba una respuesta rápida, furioso tomaba de la camisa a Keima.}

\- ¡No entiendo como un NPC tenga que interferir en esto! ¡Bien podría ignorarte y no afectaría en nada a la historia! – Keima también respondía de la misma manera reacio a relacionarse con Riuji. Ya tenia muchas experiencias con vándalos como él.

-Tranquilo Riujinii-sama, también sacaremos provecho de esto, hace 2 horas que no recibo ninguna señal del infierno, habían acordado citarnos de emergencia para algo importante y de pronto no hubo ninguna respuesta. – Zaria interrumpía muy seria revisando su tableta como si buscara algún tipo de información. -Y tal parece que han cerrado todos los portales hacia al nuevo infierno, tendremos que encontrar una manera de entrar, así que te ayudaremos – concluía la chica de pelo azul volviendo a su tono infantil. – por cierto ¿Quién es tu compañera? –

\- ¡No tiene caso decírtelo, por muchas circunstancias no la conocerías! – Keima sabía que ningún demonio además de Dokuro sabría de la existencia de Elsie y mucho menos que fue parte del nuevo infierno. El chico castaño se libraba del rubio quien lo tenía de la camisa.

Desde el otro lado una Chihiro muy confundida trataba de asimilar que pasaba en ese momento.

-Ehhhh~ No entiendo que pasa, no sabia que Keima tuviera tanto amigos y mucho menos que fuera alguien como Sakamoto-kun – Chihiro estando de pie miraba ahora desde un árbol un poco mas cerca de los chicos quienes se encontraban sumidos en una charla. -Tendré que obligarlo a que me diga que oculta, se supone que salgo con el debe ser mas tierno y tener mas confianza, siempre lo que terminamos haciendo es pelear como antes – la chica se proponía a interrumpirlos en el momento adecuado.

Chihiro salía desde el lugar donde estaba para ir hacia ellos desde atrás.

-¡Keima al fin te encontré! No debes irte de esa manera – Chihiro llegaba desde atrás y se acercaba al chico castaño.

\- ¡CHIHIRO-CHAN! - Riuji con una voz de fanboy daba un grito de alegría y sorpresa.

\- ¡EHHH! Que haces aquí Chihiro – Keima también estaba sorprendido pues no se esperaba que la chica lo siguiera.

\- ¡Es normal me dejaste plantada y sin decir nada! ¡Siempre lo haces! –

** "¿Podrían darme permiso?"**

Una voz dulce y clara se hacia notar a espaldas de Keima, la chica que estuvo esperando hizo su aparición, Kanon con una vestimenta muy casual y con lentes.

Esto era raro pues la chica de pelo rosado nunca solía salir sin lentes oscuros o algún gorro para no llamar la atención.

-¡KANON! – tanto Keima como Chihiro gritaron al unísono.

-ehhh~ avergonzada Kanon no decía nada y se encogía.

-¿Kanon me recuerdas?- Keima sin vacilar lanzaba su pregunta a la chica quien se sonrojaba de inmediato.

-No sé quién eres, jamás te había visto- la chica de pelo rosado con mucha vergüenza respondía, aunque esa falta de confianza no duraría mucho.

– pero aun así me han encomendado ser tu guía Katsuragi-san, soy quien te ayudara a evitar esta guerra – la voz de Kanon cambio a un tono muy angelical al igual que su aspecto su pelo radicalmente cambio a ser plateado, solo algo era seguro esta chica no era Apollo.

-Mi nombre es Jupiter…

**Bueno gente, esto fue todo por el capitulo espero haya sido de su agrado y me ayudaría mucho que me dijeran como mejorar en este ámbito, en serio tratare que las actualizaciones sean mas cortas.**

**Nuevamente gracias por leer esta historia alocada sobre nuestro protagonista preferido Keima ewe/...**


End file.
